


Two Hotties

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Rosie got two for the price of one in her trip to Greece. We’re talking romantically of course. Why choose between Tanya and Bill when she can have both?





	Two Hotties

Rosie had gotten herself into a mess, well two messes. Well, scratch that. She had gotten involved with two messes. These two messes were named Tanya and Bill. She loved being involved with both of them but she wanted to more. She wanted feelings. Rosie was the type of person that felt every emotion in her whole being and expressed it as so. 

 

She had gotten back together with Bill during the grand re-opening party for the Bella Donna. They made out and fooled around for quite a while. Not too long after that she found herself in Tanya’s bed with brunette hair brushing across her skin and soft lips all over. These hook ups continued for the next few days. She made it aware to each person that she wasn’t fully committed.  What she didn’t tell them was how much she wanted to be committed. She just didn’t want to make the choice between the two. 

 

Which is why she was confused when both people sat her down at a table on the patio. 

 

“Is this an ambush?” Rosie asked. She felt all jittery and anxious from being surrounded by the pair. 

 

“No. We just wanted to inform you of our relationship.” 

 

“Your relationship?” Rosie exclaimed. She felt jealousy burning inside her from the thought of Tanya and Bill dating and her being left in the dark. “Of course you two want each other. Just leave the little hermit out, as usual. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” She insisted. “Lone wolf.” She let out a sad sounding howl. 

 

Tanya rolled her eyes and Bill shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” They said at the same time. 

 

“You’re even speaking together!” 

 

“Rosie, just hush a minute.” Tanya instructed. “Bill and I have been messing around together. We’ve always been messing around with you.” 

 

“And now we want to mess around together, with you.” Bill finished her sentence. 

 

“I don’t want to just mess around. I want the real deal. I need the real deal. I’m ready to have a wolf pack.” Rosie replied. 

 

“Let that be us.” Bill offered. 

 

“You mean like I date you both while you’re dating each other?” Rosie tilted her head to the side. 

 

“Like we all date each other.” 

 

“I don’t understand.” Rosie furrowed her brows. 

 

“We are all committed to each other. Enough love for everyone.” Bill explained. 

 

“Like a couple but three people instead of two.” Tanya added. 

 

“So, you’re not running off together and leaving me behind?” 

 

“If we run anywhere we’re taking you with us, baby.” Bill grinned. 

 

“I don’t run.” Rosie stated. “But I’ll gladly walk with you.” She shot them both an excited grin. Not only did she get one hottie, she got two hotties. She got two hotties that both wanted her and didn’t make her choose between them. She stood up and wrapped her arms around them both. “You’re not messing with me are you? I’m not dreaming, or being pranked?” 

 

“No, darling. Not at all. Bill and I were talking one night and you came up in conversation and we both just sighed thinking about how much more you deserve.” 

 

“We realized that what we want you to have is what we want to give you. We’re devoted to you.” 

 

“And to each other.” Tanya grinned as she slipped her hand into Bill’s. 

 

“This can’t be real.” 

 

“It’s real, baby.” Bill said as he kissed Rosie’s cheek at the same time Tanya did. 

 

Rosie let out a soft giggle that made both of her loves laugh. 

 

“God, she’s so cute.” Tanya said. 

 

Bill nodded in agreement. “I know.” 

 

“Oh, stop.” Rosie blushed, gently nudging them away from her. She pouted when they both fell silent. “I didn’t mean it! Shower me with attention again!” 

 

Bill chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. He hadn’t meant to deepen it but it just kind of happened and Rosie seemed to have gotten the same idea as him. Their lips crashed together for what seemed like forever and only three seconds. It felt like they could keep on for an eternity but like it wasn’t enough. 

 

It took everything in them not to take each other on the spot. Their relationship had always been raw and passionate. It was almost animalistic. They always wanted each other and there was never a moment when they had their hands off each other.

 

“Rosie.” He mumbled against her lips. As much as he didn’t want to stop they were still in a public setting. 

 

Rosie reluctantly pulled away. She smirked to herself when she saw Bill was still in a trance from the kiss. She looked to Tanya and grinned up at her. “Come here.” She coaxed. 

 

“Why don’t you come up here?” She asked. She had her arms folded over her chest and a playful look in her eye. She was forever a tease. 

 

“I can’t reach!” 

 

“Then grow.” Tanya gave her a teasing smile. 

 

Rosie huffed and stamped her foot. “You know I hate it when you do that.” She stood up in a chair just to tower over Tanya for once. She pulled Tanya close to her and cupped her face in her hands. She brushed her lips over hers and waited for Tanya to respond. Tanya pressed their lips together in a kiss so soft it was like butter. 

 

“You can get down from there now.” Tanya said as they parted. 

 

“You make it sound like I’m such a chore.” Rosie joked. She took the hand Bill offered her as she stepped down from the chair. “It was nice getting to be bigger than Tanya for once.” 

 

“Wait until she gets all cute and cuddly. She likes being small.” Bill brushed a thumb over Tanya’s cheek, smiling as she leaned into his touch. 

 

“I do  _ not  _ get all cute and cuddly.” She rolled her eyes, huffing like she wasn’t melting at Bill’s touch. She knew all too well that she was always a big baby when they were alone. She really did enjoy getting to be herself and not the gigantic personality she portrays. 

 

“Oh please, I’ve seen you. You’re so cute when you lay your head on my chest and wrap your arms around my waist.” Rosie laughed as she sat down with her new partners.

 

Just as they were about to continue conversation they saw Harry walking by, humming to himself and looking really cute in shorts and a button up. 

 

“Harry is so cute. I’ve never seen him dress like that before.” Rosie said with a grin and a gentle sigh. 

 

“He’s being spontaneous. He’s so ridiculous.” Bill chuckled at the thought. 

 

Tanya nodded. “As ridiculous as it looks, he does pull it off well. He looks great.” She smiled fondly at the man in mention. 

 

The trio found themselves glancing at Harry for longer than normal and all looked at each other. 

 

“Do we like Harry?” 

 

“I think we do.” 

 

“Oh, shit.”


End file.
